


Intransigence

by MYuzuki



Series: Chaos Legion drabbles [1]
Category: Chaos Legion (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Because beyond the main plot there's not a lot of backstory to work with, Gen, Headcanons are applied liberally, Introspection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: The Order of St. Overia is not benevolent.Sieg knows this.
Relationships: Sieg Wahrheit & Victor Delacroix, Victor Delacroix/Siela Riviere (mentioned)
Series: Chaos Legion drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Intransigence

The Order of St. Overia is not benevolent.

Sieg knows this, has known it since they scooped him up off the streets as a child and used forbidden sorcery to turn him into a Legionator.

So when Victor Delacroix looks at him with hate in his eyes and says, "The Order reeks of evil," it's almost enough to make Sieg laugh, the bitter amusement like a tangle of thorns in his chest, jagged and sharp.

"Don't you think I _know_ that," he wants to scream, because unlike Victor and Siela he hasn't been sheltered from the twisted truths at the core of the Order. As a so-called Knight of the Dark Glyph he's all too aware of the Order's hunger for power and how far they're willing to go to get it; he's forbidden to _speak_ about it and he's never been in a position to oppose the organization's dark ambitions, but that doesn't mean he's _unaware_.

(After all, their ambition is why he's a Legionator in the first place; it certainly hadn't been _his_ choice.)

But he swallows down the words, keeps them trapped behind his teeth because _there's no point_.

Because even if he gives voice to everything he wants to say (which he _can't_ , not when the Order has him leashed like an attack dog, the Glyph tattooed on his arm beneath his red gauntlet burning like a brand whenever he uses it, never letting him forget not just the cost of the power he wields but also that he's beholden to the Order for his continued existence), his former friend isn't going to listen.

No, Delacroix is too steeped in darkness and grief right now to listen to anything Sieg has to say. He blames Sieg for Siela's death and there's nothing that Sieg can possibly say that will get him to stop the mad quest he's on.

(The truth might do the trick, perhaps, but Sieg isn't so cruel as to force Delacroix to acknowledge his own culpability in his lover's demise.)

Siela's death has driven them apart, torn their friendship asunder, and Sieg knows with depressing certainty that Victor will never listen to anything he has to say ever again.

So Sieg stays quiet, keeps his face an inscrutable mask, and thinks instead of the sword in his hand and the promise he made to Siela.


End file.
